Remember Who You Are
by Elle-chan101
Summary: The Sequel to Nomicon vs Vampire. I hope its a good sequel.
1. Chapter 1

_Memory._

_Whether a blessing or a curse. _

_Is horrible to lose_

Starting Over

Chapter 1

Randy stopped running from where he last was. Still trying to calm himself after what had happened. He didn't where to go or who to talk to. No idea where he was...yet his legs seemed to know where a park was located at. As if he lived and breathed this town he ran through. If that was the case, then did he subconsciously know where he was? No way! How could he when he wasnt sure of what this town was even called! He turned to leave but saw that Nomicon guy there. Watching from afar, as if he were studying him, like an animal.

He said to go away, didn't he? To leave him be and not bother him? This guy couldn't take a hint. He probably didn't know when to quit either. Nomicon would bother him. Every day of every minute, unless he could stop it. How was the question. How did he stop a supposed ninja master with no skills and no way to defend himself?

"Go away!" He shouted backing up as Nomicon started to walk towards him. "I mean it! I'll hurt you if come closer."

"You can't hurt a fly in your state Randy. Let me help you. I know who you are, who you were."

"No, you don't!" He shouted, hitting something and looking to see a fountain. "You don't know me!"

He ran around it but stopped when Nomicon was there too! How did the...right, Ninja master.

"Listen, I had no intention of burning your home nor scare you. Please listen to reason Randy. Where will you go and where on earth would you stay? You have no memory of this town nor your past."

"...I know that...I'll...I'll figure it out!" He said backing away. "Just leave me be please! I don't want to be hurt or killed!"

"I won't kill you, honest. Just please calm yourself. Hysterics will not help you or the situation at hand," Nomicon sighed. "I only wish to help you. Besides, I can't let you wander the streets alone. It's dangerous."

Randy knew, deep down, that the only person who help, was Nomicon. He didn't trust him though. He burnt someone's home down. The same home he claimed to have been his. Even if he said he knew who he once was. It just didn't sound safe to him. He knew that runnin was useless too. He was too tired. The adrenaline from before was gone. Hell, he was barely holding himself up.

"Randy, that monster drained a lot of blood from you before it was killed. I can tell by how weak you look now. You must rest."

"S-shut up..." He said, turning away. "I am fine. I just...have to sit..."

He spotted a near bench but whatever energy he had left was spent. It was the last thing he saw before the world around him went black.

* * *

Nomicon watched Randy run off. The embers of the fire still burning brightly as he started to throw dirty upon the house. He knew where Randy would most likely end up. Even if the memories of the deeds and battles as the ninja were gone. There was still a link between him and his best pupil yet. He could use that. Should Randy ever truly need his help or should he ever be in danger. He could run to his aid and save him.

He was also aware of the fact that the monster bite the boy. He saw the marks and how pale he looked in the fire's light. Randy had to rest. No doubt the vampire held nothing back when he had bitten him. Plus, it had not been long since the bite looked fresh still. Letting him run was probably bad but the boy was scared. Having no memory and then this. He had damage control to do. Most likely Howard could help him with Randy. The two were close friends and Howard had Knowledge of Randy's past that he did not have. He only knew if Randy from Freshman to senior year of his high school days. Combined with what Howard knew, he was sure to get the boy's memory back in full.

Either way, once the fire was put out. He'd track Randy down and then take the boy to Howard's home. It didn't take long to end the fire and with the help if some well place soil. He watched the fire go from strong flames to embers and ash. The more soil that was placed over it. The less it burned until it was gone. Making him stare at the ruins of an old but warm home. He hoped Howard would take Randy in. His friend had no home and a reminder of the Nomicon's failure to notice evils attempts to corrupt his young mind.

The ninja nomicon then started to walk to where the park was. Randy was up a little ways but only due to the adrenaline rush he had currently. From the fear of what happened to his home and him. He would need Howard's help in fixing that first. If Randy were to fear even his shadow then all hope was lost for this world. With no ninja to stop the sorcerer and no way for him to fight and maintain this human form at the some time. This world was doomed. Evil would spread and he'd no only fail Randy, his prized pupil but the world itself.

He would fix this though. Nomicon had to. It was his fault for not sensing the danger ahead of time. His fault that Randy now had no home or memory. He was to blame and he would pay for his crimes everyday after and even if he failed or succeeded in helping Randy. He would still pay for it.

Keeping track of Randy as he thought of back up plans. He noticed that his student had stopped. Looking tired and worse for ware as he finally looked around at the park. He remembered the fight Randy had here. It was one of the few moments he felt proud to have Randy had as the ninja for the first two weeks. He smiled but it faded when he was spotted. Randy didn't look happy about seeing him. He probably felt like an animal under careful study.

"Go away!" Randy shouted at him. Nomicon started to walk towards him as he spoke again at him. "I mean it! I'll hurt you if you come closer!"

"You couldn't hurt a fly in your current state. Let me help you. I know who you are, who you were."

"No you don't!" Randy shouted, backing away from him and hitting the fountain behind him. He looked at it and then back at him. "You don't know me!"

He ran around the fountain and Nomicon jumped over and landed before Randy got to the other side. Making Randy stop and stare at him unhappily.

"Look, I'll had no intention of burning your home down. Please listen Randy. Where will you go and where on earth will you stay? You have no memory of this place nor your past."

"...I-I know that...I'll...I'll figure it out..." He said backing away. "Just leave me be please! I don't want to be hurt or killed!"

"I won't kill you, honest. Just calm yourself. Hysterics will not help you or the situation at hand" He said arms out before him but towards Randy. "Besides I can't let you wander the streets alone. It's dangerous."

He could tell that Randy was weighing the little to no options he had at the moment. The judgment of being insane yet the only person who help being clear in his face. Yet also mixed with pure exhaustion from the run, lack of rest and the blood that had been drained from him. If his student didn't rest soon then his body would make him rest. Causing him to collapse and wake when it seemed he was recovered enough.

"Randy that monster drained a lot of blood from you before it was killed. I can tell by how weak you look now. You must rest," Nomicon pleaded.

"S-shut up..." His student weakly protested as he turned away from him. "I am fine. I just...have to sit..."

The energy from before was clearly spent. Randy had clearly intended to try and reach the nearest bench in his line of sight. Sadly, he passed out then. Nomicon shot forward and caught his pupil before he could hit the cold cement. The boy was out. Most likely would be for the night and most of the morning. He had to get Randy to Howard's and fast. Otherwise, finding him would prove useless.


	2. Chapter 2

_Life, a cruel mistress_

_Especially when one has no memory_

The First Step In Recovery

Chapter 2

After dragging his pupil to Howard's place with little to no difficulty, the Nomicon looked around and inside the house. The sun had risen two hours ago. Revealing the car to be gone and the home locked up right. The clock inside, when he looked in and at the mantel, read 8 am. No doubt Heidi managed to wake him early and make him leave when she left. This was bad then. Picking the lock would only create more suspicion from Randy. If only the ginger had chosen to skip the first hour of school time!

This meant he'd have to take Randy to his school. The boy was out though and he was sure it 'd be risky if he just showed up with Randy as he was. Nomicon thought out what he could do and sighed. Only one option, pull him and Randy into his book form. Just until Howard came back home. Reluctantly as he held Randy with one arm, he tapped both him and his pupil. Both disappearing in a flash of light. Being replaced by a book on the ground. It was all he could.

Once inside the Nomicon, he put Randy down on a futon and covered him with a blanket. The dojo would keep his pupil safe until Howard was back. Groaning made him shake off his distracted thoughts. He stared at his student as he woke.

Panic in his face as Randy sat up and looked around. Before the Nomicon could speak, he crawled away from him. Words of sorts struggling to get out if his mouth but none coherent to him.

"Do not worry," Nomicon spoke. "I have taken you to my home. We stay until your friend has arrived."

"What friend? I don't have any friends...or family..."

"Randy, please listen," His gentle tone asked.

Randy seemed to calm down but only a little as Nomicon started to speak once more.

"Your friend, Howard Weinerman, knows who you are, who you were. I know you but I am calling on help to make you feel more secured should your trust for me falter," Nomicon told him. "Not only can Howard help but he knows things of you that not even I know of. So please...give him a chance. He is of your age. You grew up together."

"So...this Howard is my friend, from my past that I can't recall...right?"

"Yes," the ninja master smiles.

"And he can help me regain my memories, correct?"

The ninja master nodded, smile still present on his face. Until Randy started to laugh. A slow laugh to almost insane. Whatever the boy found funny, let alone thought was funny, confused him greatly.

"I can buy...that I most likely have a past. I can buy that I maybe had been "ninja" in training with you as my master. What I can't buy is that...I have a friend. If I am a ninja, which I am sure at the moment that I am cause you're a ninja master. Why have friends?"

"Randy, even a warrior needs friends. Friends help with life's challenges and obstacles. They help with keeping one feeling emotions and feelin alive," Nomicon told him. "Even the best of warriors have friends."

"Says a ninja master."

"Yes, you were the one who proved that friendship was an alley even outside of combat," The ninja master stated as he made tea appear next them. "I bet you are hungry and thirsty as well."

Before his pupil could protest, his stomach growled. Demanding food and making the boy look away from him. Nodding his head silently as an answer to his inquiry.

"Then, I will provide food and drink til your friend has returned," He nods.

* * *

Randy groaned. It was all he could do as he woke. His body was still drained from that run. The Nomicon, before he passed out, said that a creature drained some of his blood. Alot it seems if he was this exhausted. Somethin he didn't believe. The last thing he remembered was a cold park with the idea of reaching a bench he spotted. Now, as he slowly opened his eyes, he was in a different place. It was oddly decorated.

Looking around without moving his head. His vision cleared more and he saw weapons! Panicking as he sat up and looked around even more. Weapons and weapons and then Nomicon. He tried to speak. To utter protests and questions but nothing coherent came from him. Just sounds is all he could manage.

"Do not worry. I have taken you to my home. We stay until your friend has arrived."

"What friend?" He asked, anger fueling his fear. "I don't have any friends...family..."

"Randy, please listen."

Randy calmed his anger, but he still remained scared. This place wasnt where he wished to be. He didn't want to be here. This place felt wrong, just wrong.

"Your friend, Howard Weinerman, knows who you are, who you were. I know you but I am calling on help to make you feel more secured should your trust for me falter."

Randy didn't say anything. He let Nomicon continue to speak.

"Not only can Howard help but he knows things of you that not even I know of. So, please give him a chance. He is of your age. you grew up together."

"So...this Howard is my friend," Randy repeated.

"Yes," Nomicon said, smiling.

"And he can help me regain my memories, correct?" He asked, hiding his laugh as best he could but starting to fail.

When Nomicon nodded, smile still there. He lost it. Laughing slowly until soon he had some maniacal laugh going. Clearly confusing this ninja master sitting next to him.

"I can buy...that I most likely have a past. I can buy that maybe I had been in "ninja" training with you as my master. What I can't buy is that...I have a friend. If I am a ninja, which I am sure of at the moment cause your a ninja master. Why have friends?," He said without taking a single breath.

It didn't make sense to him that a ninja master would let his student have friends. Most ninja's went on dangerous missions right? Or trained to kill someone or be a hired man for contracts. Randy blinked at those thoughts. Where the hell did they come from? What were half those things he just thought off?

"Randy, even a warrior needs friends. Friends help with life's challenges and obstacles. They help with keeping one feeling emotions and feeling alive. Even best of the warriors have friends."

"Says a ninja master," Randy sarcastic tone said without Nomicon catching onto his sarcasm.

"Yes, you were the one who proved that friendship was an ally even outside of combat."

Nomicon made a tea kettle and two cups appear next to him.

"I bet you are hungry and thirsty."

He went to say no, that he didn't trust him enough to make him food let alone give him a single drop of water. Yet his stomach answers with a high growl. Demanding food before he could say he wasnt.

"Then I will provide food and drink until til your friend has returned."


	3. Chapter 3

_Friends, the best thing life gives to us_

Howard

Chapter 3

Randy woke up to some strange voice yelling at him. That same name Randy over and over again as he felt grass under his fingers. Was he outside? Last he remembered, he had food and drink. Then went to sleep since that was where he was safest. It also where he didn't have to listen to anymore stores about the battles Nomicon told him he fought or had to fight. He only believed up to him being a ninja master. Not about this so called sorcerer guy wreaking havoc on the world to break his seal and roam free again. It was probably a made up fairytale to give ninja trainees a scare. Well, he wouldn't fall for it.

When he finally decided to open his eyes and let the world focus, he saw a kid over him. A very lean, muscular kid. Red hair with brown eyes staring down at him with anger and worry. Arms on his hips as if he had been waiting for him to wake up. If this was Howard then he looked more like a stranger ready to kill Randy than a friend.

"You kissed Grave Puncher yesterday. And the day before...then you disappear and now reappear on my lawn as if nothing happened?" He asked, tone full of anger. "What is being the ninja too important now for us?! Huh!?"

"What are you on about? What the hell is Grave puncher anyways? And why do you even care if I go missing, you didn't even know me," Randy coldly retorted.

He ignores Howard's look as he pushed himself up. Even used one arm to keep himself from falling back. His body felt rested. Heck, he felt like he could run a mile and back! It was a great feeling.

"Oh I get it! The Nomicon mind wiped you again! That stupid book!" Howard yelled, picking up the book he supposedly had been in for the last few hours.

Randy stared at it. Letting Howard do what ever, even shake the damn thing as it glowed red over and over. Like it was asking the ginger to stop. He gently touched Howard's hand, which ceased the shaking but made this "friend" of his more confused.

"Look...he didn't mind what ever me but something did and now I can't remember anything and I just burnt apparently my house down or something burnt it down. I am not sure what happened," He explained to Howard. "I remember nothing. So I was sent here by...well a book to seek your help."

He removed his hand and took the book. Holdin it close as he let this guy process what he just said. From what he could see, he was believed. He could tell this Howard was giving what was said deep thought. When he finally did speak, Randy heard the tone border lining caution, worry and a hint of depression in it.

"You mean...all our years, battles just gone?" Howard asked him. "Even our childhood hang out? It's just..."

"Gone. I'm sorry if I just made your day horrible. I shouldn't have come...I'll go," Randy told him. "Here...I won't...I won't take it all from you. You seem like a decent guy. So...I can't take it all"

"No, you...you stay here. We'll fix this. Just...not sure what to do or where to start," Howard told him. "...but...I am Howard, I am your friend. You are Randy Cunningham. The Norsville, which is where we live, Ninja. Protector of our school, city from an evil sorcerer trying to destroy the world. Outside of that, you and me hang out, play games, and well be teenagers til we graduate high school."

Randy soaked that in with a nod. It was awkward though. He could hear Howard's depression more now. He really did hurt this guy with what he just said. It only made him realize that he did have a friend. Now he hurt that friend and made them upset for having no idea who he was. It got quiet but Randy didn't wish to disturb the redhead's thoughts. He was sure he needed to think at the moment without him talking. The last thing he needed though was him watching him think.

"You don't remember what I told you...but I am gonna say it now. I asked you out and you never...never gave me an answer," He told Randy. It was last year in the junior year. Suppose I can't get one now though huh?"

"I'm sorry, but no...I can't answer that," Randy replies. "I don't even know my own past still. Can...can that wait?"

Howard nodded with a sigh. Seeming to accept circumstances as they were. He headed to the front door then. Rand following as he watched Howard open a bag and search for something. Pulling out a key and unlocking the door before them.

* * *

Randy found himself in the same after 4 hours, according to Howard, on the couch. Still looking unsure of everything around him. The ginger looked the same though. Both in the same spot across from one another. The same facial expression pointed at him while his was pointed at the carpeted floor. Both thinking on what to say, what to do to help the other out. On the center table was the Nomicon, quietly but clearly waiting for the two to speak or do something other than sit in silence.

It clearly knew that this was already an awkward moment. Something that wouldn't be helped by popping out and trying to help. Randy was grateful for that. He needed to handle this. It was his memory, his problem and if Howard could help then great. If not, he could just make new ones and accept whatever role he had to. Wishing there was an easier way to get his memory back than doting and trying to think on what to do. Howard clearing his throat made him listen in case the guy spoke towards him.

"So...um...I actually have no idea what to do. Let alone how to go about memory restoration, aiding memory loss. The first time you lost your memory, the Nomicon helped," Howard sighed. "I don't know what to for this time though."

"The Nomicon said...some creature did it to me." Randy informed him. "Something called a campfire or something. Said it changed who I was...how I thought."

Howard listened as Randy sighed deeply. Trying to recollect either what he could remember or what to say next on the subject.

"I can't recall much other than...waking with some mask on and him blowing up a house he claimed was mine. I wish I could though. Seem like a good friend to me," He finished. "Kinda sad I don't remember you."

Howard laughed lightly. He expected that to be said. A complete memory wipe. All their fights, childhood memories and conversations, the goals and futures they had in store. All of it gone, leaving behind this Randy. Well mannered, quiet, thoughtful but a little unsure. Not that he didn't mind this because it was Randy. It just wasnt the Randy he fell for. The ginger looked at his friend. Who was once again looking down at the floor. Miserable in his own skin and it probably didn't help that he was being quiet himself. He just wasnt sure what to say though. What could one say? Sorry for your loss? Sorry you can't remember me or your past? It wasn't something that someone easily approached.

"So..." He sighed. "Um...If you want...you can stay here. I don't mind. I can help with a phone...job search...school."

Randy nodded at what was spoken to him. Looking at his friend or soon to be friend as he sighed. This guy liked the old him. The him that he grew up with, knew in and out, he even fell for. Who was he to step into the same pair of shoes he once wore? The idea of it made it feel as if he would insult Howard. It was the last thing he needed to do after being told he loved Randy.

"Randy, I hate to be a buzz kill but...since this you is different...we should start off as acquaintances first. I don't...I don't know how you think...how you will act or say to situations. I gotta learn a whole new well you. So in the meantime...can I mourn the loss of my old friend?"

"Yeah...yeah...um...I can just go somewhere and do stuff," Randy said. "Any ideas?"

"Library, here is..." Howard started, grabbing a loose envelope and pen. "The address and how to get there." He handed Randy the information. "And some money for clothes, food...just don't tell my mom. I will. She will understand."

Randy nodded and backed up. "Well...I'm...I'm off." He said standing. "L-later."

Before Howard could say bye, Randy left the house. Leaving the door cracked open and him to sigh. Depression hitting him even more now.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to make this chapter good but...well didn't get that so here is what I got.**

**~ Elle-chan101**


	4. Chapter 4

_Friends: support, love and care_

_And horrible when lost_

_To anything _

Rebuilding

Chapter 4

Randy watched as Howard paced for the bus as it was called. He was tired due to staying out late into the night. He was tired and wanted to sleep in during the day. Thinking he could just get away with it since according to Howard, he was on the honor roll. Made him wonder what that was but he was only going to know where this school was. Hoping he could gain some lost memories while making new ones. A conversation soon got his attention. It was physics or something but it was smart talk between two girls that sounded...off. One was speaking of the idea of time travel but to when someone named Franklin was alive in the 1700s. She wanted to be there two days before he died which was in 1790. Her calculations were off though. It was all wrong to travel to that time.

"Actually, you need to take time away from the current time that we are in, take into account what

Time period you are in and how they act and dress whilst making sure not to change or tamper with the time line," He said, surprising the girls and himself.

"...oh right because genius randy knows it all huh?" One of the girls scoffed. "Do you have to show off how smart you got rady!?" The other growled.

Randy looked taken back by the tone. Hushing himself and looking away and at the ground. Uncomfortable now since Howard wasn't talking to him at all. The redhead was being silent and talking with someone from France. How he knew all this knowledge would have to be just summed up with it came from his past. How he retained all that and not who he was, well was odd but he didn't question it. If it helped with this school thing then great. The more he knew, the less he could burden Howard and the school. Though this day would be hard already since now the girls were mocking him. It made him wish he could disappear like a ninja. The bus pulled up an he waited for everyone to get on. The driver looked at him but he backed up. Mumbling outloud he would walk. The driver closed the door and drove on. Clearly on a tight schedule. Leavin Randy to walk alone. The bag he had was new and he was given an MP3 player and headset. He put it the headphones in and blasted the music. Thinking on how to make his new chance better. If things at school went like this, all day for this new week. Then maybe he was better off not remembering it at all. What if this was how it was before? Was he mocked? Teased?

Mentally whining as he jumped onto a stone wall around Someone's yard. He hoped it was his imagination. Memory or not, he felt out of place already. The mocking didn't help out at all.

* * *

Once at school, Howard saw Randy walk right by the bus. Head down and arms around him to avoid bumping a single person. Headphones in to keep the people out. His old flame would never do that. Randy would be next to him, talking and smiling at him. What a gorgeous smile that was, so loving and lively. The way it framed his face no matter how tired he was. It made Howard miss him. This randy was so different. Head down, solemn and quiet with a hint of submission to those of higher authority. He didn't like it not cared for it. Sadly, it was the randy he had to learn about. So why did he let him be mocked? Was it his broken heart blaming Randy for no reason? It wasn't his fault yet for some reason he wasn't believing Randy about that vampire thing. The nomicon clearly didn't mind wipe him though. It would have been fixed by now. It didn't explain why he didn't help or defend Randy. Let alone why he blamed him. It was no doubt something he himself had to figure out. The one thing he hated, thinking. School did that enough to him.

"Watch it freak!" A voice yelled, shattering his thoughts.

He had looked down in the process of thinking and looked up. Randy was on the ground and picking up the spilled contents of the new backpack. Music still playing and silently hurrying as Bash walked right by him, laughing. Other students, even Theresa walking away. She used to be sweet on Randy. He told her they couldn't be a thing though. Randy loved her like a sister. It hurt her but she seemed to be over it. Though this showed she wasn't as she walked in with the French guy. He never bothered to remember the name of him. He had to fix that.

Sighing, he walked up to Randy just as the teen was done packing up his things into his bag again.

"You okay?"

Randy nodded. Zipping the bag up as he turned and walked towards the school. Leaving Howard behind again. The ginger followed him, thinking on how to help his old friend. It made sense to walk away. Howard shut him out and ignored him when he came back last night. This Randy was all new. Up late in the night, wanted to sleep during the day...it was almost as if a vampire really did kidnap and change how he was. To fit a certain lifestyle and how to act, behave and think. Randy was also very talkative when he had to be and or wanted to be. Spitting lame yet cute one liners, quotes and other random facts whether scared or just because. This one was quiet. To where Howard was sure he intentionally avoided speaking unless spoken too or asked something. All the items added up to what possibly could he the after effect of being hypnotized by something or someone to fit a character they needed. If so, then the Nomicon killed the source but the damage had clearly been done.

Even so, there was probably a chance that Randy really was still in there. Slim but the knowledge from school, the way he spoke when saying smartie stuff...it was there. All of it, right down to how he acted whenever someone mocked him. Traits, small as they were, were there. All he could do was keep bringing them out. Though he wanted an answer to that question badly, it would have to wait. Feelings were gone now, and he wasn't willing to wait for them to come back. By then, what he felt would probably leave and his heart would go on. It would be for the best.

"Howard, you said you wish to have me over for dinner?" Jacques asked from afar.

"Yeah, mind if Randy is there?" Howard asked.

"No, not at all. See you at 7," He smiled then headed towards the building.

"Okay...I will move on but only if he doesn't get jealous. If he does...then my randy is in there. Sorry darling but...I gotta know..." Howard muttered to himself.

He headed inside him. Not wanting to be late or miss anything Randy did.

* * *

Randy stared at Jacques. The French boy from earlier that seemed to just stare and stare at him like some alien. He felt like a creature being studied. Not that he cared or should but he didn't care for this constant staring. It made him uncomfortable to be stated at.

"Um...could you stop please," Randy asked him, looking away. "It doesn't feel too good."

"Sorry, I just...heard you had no memory so...I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind me and Howard being alone," Jacques asked Randy.

Randy felt a twinge. A strange emotional twinge that made him confused yet glare at this boy. He didn't know why but...the idea of them being alone just hurt. Perhaps the old him did like Howard and it was trying to make the emotion known. To avoid say a broken heart and the pain of losing someone he used to know.

"Actually, Jacq...I do mind," Randy coldly said. "Memory or not, I very much mind."

"Ah...seems your heart still remembers. Pity your mind doesn't," Jacq said walking towards the dining room.

Randy balled up his fist whilst clenching his teeth. Glaring at the back of this enemy before him.

"Randy, you can't fight him. You are meant to be good," The nomicon said making Randy jump.

"Master, I am confused as to why I feel like this toward him. All I can do is glare and just...I don't care for this emotion without having reason," He said, seeing something pass by the window.

"Randy, you are unique in a sense that most would forget memories and emotions. Your heart remembers," His master said patting him on the shoulder. "It's only natural that it confuses you. It is simply cause you bear no memories of your past still."

Randy smiled but it faded when Howard spoke to him. The ginger smiling at him oddly. He seemed happy.

"H-Howard...what's...what's up?" Randy asked. "Um...I think I should skip on dinner. He..that Jacq guy just..."

"Makes you mad for asking to he alone with me. I heard and I set it up to see what you would do." Howard told him.

He walked towards Randy as Randy backed right into the front door. Howard leaning over and putting an arm next to Randy's left side. Still smiling the same odd yet loved filled smile at him.

"Makes me happy to know that my Randy is still there," He said leaning closer to him. "Do me a big favor. Don't panic."

Randy went to speak but Howard planted a kiss before he could. Making him freeze in place as the ginger leaned back.

* * *

**I am so sorry about the late update. I have been working endlessly on this chapter to try and make it good. I hope I accomplished that as well. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Once a spark is there, one has two options_

_Nourish it 'til it blossoms or let it die and turn to ashes. _

Focus On What You Need

Chapter 5

Randy stared at the home work before him. If anything though, his mind wasn't truly focused. After that kiss from Howard last night, it was all he could focus on. Even after Howard told him to focus on what he needed for himself and walked away. How could he? When what his heart was sayin to him that he needed to remember what it was that Howard wished him to know. Despite remembering a few details, most being how smart he really was and that he was the ninja of Norsville, that was it. Howard knowing was fine to him still but if it was true and that Howard had a thing for him. If he liked Randy then...did that mean he wanted to old him or new him? Which Randy was it that really earned Howard's affections?

He put the pencil in his hand down and groaned. This was too much. He couldn't think and focus on what he needed when the pain and guilt of hurting Howard could cause so much trouble and more for him. The Ninja master had no advice either other than "Focus" on something that is stable not what isn't. The words of wisdom didn't help then, didn't help now. The brain in him needed pieces to his past. They weren't all there and that only further irritated him. How could something so complicated be so easy to lose? Now of all times when there was so much trouble and stress to deal with! His memory-less brain didn't need this! It needed stability and it wasn't there!

Randy slammed his head on his desk and groaned. Howard was asleep by now. The clock read 9 pm in the middle of the night. He had heard a game being played and guess Howard was really into it or had fallen asleep with it on. Either way, he wasn't gonna go check. This school thing was work alone so any amount of sleep was great to have. The bullies were also draining too. Music was a savior though outside of class. No voices, just his own mental voice searching and scanning his mind and surroundings for anything that would click to help him remember anything to help. Norsville was huge from what he gathered out of the...very little memories he had gained back. The most being of an arcade his friend had some serious high scores in.

Heidi, his friend's sister seemed upset and still called him something else but he couldn't really hear her half the time thanks to the headset. Theresa seemed to have moved on to some guy that Howard introduced her too. Apparently him and her were a thing once but it was too awkward for both so it was a mutual break up. One less worry for him though and she looked happy so no trouble for either of them.

The teen sighed as he stood and turned the volume up on his headset. Making him look at the door again as he blocked it all out again. Laying on his head on his hands with his eyes shut. The tunes playing to help him relax. His homework to the side and almost done but wouldn't be done if he couldn't gather his thoughts. Damn Howard for that stinking kiss, that...very...very great kiss his head and heart added. It made him turn red and cover his face. Shaking them off best he could but failing as he pictured it again.

"Come on, I gotta focus brain," Randy said as he pulled his homework before him.

He glared at it intensely before giving up.

"Man," Randy sighed, laying on the papers. "...what did you do Howard? I can't think right."

Randy touched his chest and clenched the fabric of his shirt.

"Why is my heart and mind suddenly in tune when before it wasn't," The ninja whined to the air.

* * *

**Yes, its a short chapter but I am working up to something so please be patient. I am trying so hard to get better at writing and right now due to family troubles its been slower updates. But at least they are worth it at times...I hope...**


	6. Chapter 6

_The heart wants what it wants.  
Even if we can't understand its reasoning_

Focus Means Nothing To A Bewitched Heart

Chapter 6

Randy blasted his music as he got dressed after a shower. A headset on the bathroom counter ready to be used. Pulling on a blank blue shirt, he pulled a black hooded vest over it as he turned. He put the headset on and plugged it into his MP3. Jamming to the song happily as he turned again. Grabbing his jeans and then jumping into them happily as he danced around the bathroom. For whatever reason, he was happy. There was nothing good going on, just...him being happy. No reason, no memories to enjoy or celebrate remembering. well...there was one. Back then, the old Randy did like Howard. Very much so, the only thing that kept him from saying it was that he had a mission to stop an evil being called the Sorcerer. It was the only reason.

This meant he didn't have to worry about anything but at the same time many things. It didn't kill his joy though. It just made him so happy. Happy to dance this morning to music. Howard was still asleep but he woke up early to get this out. It wasn't going away though. School would happen soon too. He walked well danced to the bathroom door and opened it. Stopping when he saw Howard there. Smiling at him as he quickly, stopped dancing took the headset off. Pausing the music as he let Howard walk by.

"Morning to you to, Randy," Howard smirked, making him blush.

He quickly walked out and shut the door. Hearing Howard lock it and then moving away. Randy covered his face as he headed to the guest room. Grabbing his socks, shoes and then putting them on. Music now blasting in his ears again to avoid being spoken to by even Heidi. Grabbing his bag, he ran out of the room and down the stairs. Ignoring the world as he left the house. Once safely away, he started to dance again. Still happy but not caring since he was away from any who could possibly judge him. Well, to an extent but it wasn't like he cared what others thought of him. The ninja master told him judgment was put on by those who couldn't understand why someone was how they were. Whatever that meant but it sounded like he was being told to just be who he was and enjoy life regardless of what others thought. His master meant this though right?

Randy stomped when the music paused then went back to dancing again when it started up. It didn't matter to him and it shouldn't. At the moment, he was some kid who was getting memories of the days of old back slowly. Good enough to him at the moment. He also had someone waitin for...whoever he once was...to come back. There was something there once he had all his memories back. Yes, he would still be changed drastically because of it. Yeah he would...probably never be the same again. He just hoped Howard would still be there in the end. It probably was why he was happy.

"That's the power of love!" Randy sang out randomly dancing as he passed the bus stop.

Theresa had to smile even as the other girls judged him. Calling him an idiot as he danced down the street. She didn't see that though. Jealous as she was for Randy's mind, it was hard to judge and harm someone who had no memories. All she could do was silently hope for him to get back what he lost and clearly, he was. With extra quirks to boot too. Howard was a lucky man. She smiled as she waited. The girls still talking even as Howard and Heidi arrived.

Randy kept going though. Dancing away with no worries. Beatin the bus to the school, dancing away as he entered the school. The halls were somewhat empty. Only a few students watching him oddly and then moving on like it was nothing. Didn't bother him though, even as he turned the music off and unlocked his locker. The time to have fun, while put aside, would be continued when it was lunch. Though...he had to eat alone. It made his smile fade. No one wanted to eat with him. Not even Howard sat with him and he liked him a lot too. He grabbed his books and shut the locker quickly. Heading down the halls towards his class. It wasn't like he couldn't join them but...it felt awkward still. It probably would even after he remembered who he was.

* * *

Howard stared out the window of the bus. Happy in his own right as well. He caught Randy sneaking glances now. Staying near or letting Howard talk to him without looking so upset about the memories they once shared. Even ignoring the Nomicon's glow just for him. The new Randy, while still not his, was starting to remember who he once was. It was clear as day whenever he spotted his old friend smile about something. Though, he was happier today than ever. Whether more memories came back or one that just...made him happy did was uncertain. Randy never spoke to him about what he actually remembered unless Howard asked. The last he asked, Randy said that he remembered he was meant to fight for Norsville and that he was battling an ancient sorcerer that was locked away under the school.

It wasn't what he wanted to hear BUT it was something and that something was a stone leading to where the old Randy was waiting. The one he loved, desired and hoped to see one day. Sadly, his Randy would have the new Randy's quirks and habits. He wasn't sure how to handle them just yet either. This current Randy took life in stride. Constantly worrying about how he was seen or not seen, sometimes not even caring like this morning when he heard from Theresa and the girls that Randy had danced right on passed them to a song. He never knew Randy could dance but this new one could. It was interesting and he wished he could had seen it. His friend left though while he was in the shower. It wasn't fair that other people saw these quirks and not him.

He sighed and got a text from the...french guy. That damn name always escaped him but it didn't matter. He was asking for another dinner and a chance to steal his heart. Howard ignored it. Randy was here. HIS Randy and whether this new one would have all his memories and habits with some twisted. Whether his Randy merged with this new one...it was still him. His heart couldn't let go of him just like that. NOT after seeing small signs of a chance to be with the one person he was pining for. Even if meant breaking another's heart, his heart was happy. Probably would be when his Randy was finally home. He just hoped it was his and if he could handle the new and old all in one body.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the late update. I was trying to think of a good chapter. Did I do well? **


	7. Chapter 7

_It don't take money. Don't take fame.  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train._

Power of Love

Chapter 7

Randy again found himself at his desk at home. School over with for the weekend and still dealing with Howard and how he felt towards the redhead. Despite having no memories, he was...okay with the feelings. Not really welcoming them since he was trying to get his sense of self fixed but trying to control emotions seemed a fruitless endeavor on his end. Howard hopefully was feeling the same way. He really didn't want to be the only one suffering. Instead of just him, it should be both right? Make it fair in this...game of love? Seriously, him being the only one sucked. A ringtone made him look at his new phone. It was Howard. He was calling. Picking up the phone, he answered it.

"Hey, what's up?" He said into the speaker.

"So, I know it's hard for you. What with...barely any memories and what not but and hear me out. I want to take you out. On a date," Howard spoke. "A real one as well."

"...wait, wait...wait...wait," Randy stuttered as he stood. "I have no...nice clothes. No money. I have nothing Howard. I can't expect you to spoil me when I have not only unintentionally hurt you but made your heart break when I couldn't remember you."

The ginger was quiet so the ninja went on. Hoping the words made sense.

"Not to mention, what if we get attacked? I don't know how to use any of my weapons yet. Not even my sword! I can't protect you...the people or this town," He stated. "What if…"

"The sorcerer hasn't attacked in a full month. Nor has McFist, his lackey. Let's take advantage of it while we have the chance Cunningham. I don't want this moment to go to waste. Promise me you'll meet me when I text you tonight. Promise."

"...fine, but I just...I can't be responsible for what may happen," Randy said blushing badly. "okay?"

* * *

When the text arrived, Randy was out of the shower and in a decent part of black jeans. Drying his hair as he opened the message. He was given the time to arrive and where to meet Howard. Told to not bring the Nomicon or his mask. He wouldn't need it. Seeing as how this...Mcfist person and the sorcerer haven't attacked at all. Even so, caution was always the best exercise right? Always prepare for the worst and never assume you are safe when you are the hero? Or was that because the heroes always had it the worst? Whatever the reason, he would honor Howard's request. The last thing he would want is to hurt his friend again. Bad enough his memory loss did that. Heading to his room, he searched his dresser for a decent plain shirt and found one amongst the random shirts he was given or bought. Then pulled out a short sleeved hooded vest out again.

He got another text but didn't answer since he was pulling his shirt on. That and now staring at the Nomicon, human form, sitting on his bed. He didn't look to happy either.

"You okay?" Randy asked, pulling the vest on.

"No, you are leaving me here. what if you get attacked?" his master asked. "what then?"

"I remembered quite enough skills to handle it on my own without my mask. I should be just fine. Exercising caution isn't always the best route to take," Randy said. "besides...I've hurt him enough."

"Your memory loss isn't your fault Randy. I told you. A vampire stole it from you," Nomicon said standing. "This...risking your life isn't a good time. You still have many things to remember."

Randy sighed as he grabbed his phone and looked at the text. Howard was waiting on him at the diner now.

"...Look, I'll exercise caution after my date. For now….can I just have this moment? No mask, no worries about...whoever I am and just let Howard or make him happy? Please?" The ninja asked. "...that's all I ask."

Nomicon crossed his arms and gave in. Letting Randy leave to have the only moment where he was just Randy. No memories but the Randy as he was. Even as he left though, he felt his master's disapproval. Ignoring as best he could, he walked down the street while putting on his shoes. Even tying them as he walked down the street. It was quiet but it didn't help his own paranoia about being out late. It didn't bother him when he had someone with him but alone was never quite welcome. Even if many kidnapping and crimes happened during the daytime. Hell, he read someone got nabbed from a store in the middle of the lunch rush. It wasn't like they got far but they did attempt to kidnap.

It never really made him feel safer around people. Never really knew who one could trust with how screwed up this world was. The only saving grace for him was that this was the first time he really was asked to come out at late on his own. Howard never asked him either. It was always Heidi. It left him alone for a few minutes. Nowadays though, he didn't mind the company. Just when it came to homework, it was best for him to be left alone. It helped him focus or...somewhat focus. Steps broke his thoughts and made him turn. Looking for anyone but not seeing anything. He shook off his thoughts and called up Howard. At least now, he could let Howard talk to him to not make him feel as if he was being stood up.


	8. Chapter 8

_New Life, New Talents_

_New Chances_

Reaching For The Stars

Chapter 8

Randy smiled as Owl City kept playing the background. He had a job! Yeah, he was still in highschool but when he got his job, more memories came back! Everything about his job as a ninja just...came back. He had his skills and agility and speed...it was all back. Including him telling Howard he was the ninja. Yeah, hindsight he put Howard at risk but...in the end and remembering all the fights his friend helped in, it was worth it. The nomicon was right. Friendship in this case was a good thing. Now why couldn't remember how he was? Aside from a cocky pun making little shit when in ninja mode. Whatever the reason, he didn't care. He was working, going to school and even better, found a place to live. Once he got his first paycheck, he would spend it all on the hidden costs of getting an apartment. Then he could move out and let Howard have this guest room for guests again.

It wasn't like Howard didn't mind him living here. He loved it. He got to see Randy and both were happy for that. It was Heidi who had the problem with it. Since both now were dating, it was cutting into her chance to have her own boyfriend over. Due to his mind as well, she wasn't a fan of him. She told him once that he had to find a place and soon or she'd kick him out. It hurt even more when she said that she would make Howard dump in in a snap if he didn't. The ninja agreed and started to look for a job and place to move. It was for the best anyways. He was old enough for a job and as far as he knew, no parents. Unless they traveled...in which case kudos but for now. He would focus on what he needed.

He had the job and the schooling. Now he had the home. Maybe he could afford a dog for company? The ninja shook his head. Not right now, save money first and get him a registered animal for emotional support to keep him. Randy heard a voice and stopped the music. The guest room opened and Heidi dropped a pile of boxes on the floor. Glaring at him as she slammed the door shut. The hero sighed. Did she hate him that much? Last he remembered, he saved this town and school on a daily basis before. Unless...he did something unforgivable to her?!

Randy grabbed a box and found packaging tape. He grabbed it as well and built a box slowly. Reasoning with his troubled mind. It had to be the reason. Clearly, he did somethin in the past or said something to upset her or hurt her. It even hurt now, so much so, she couldn't forgive him. Now it made sense as to why she never spoke, looked or cared to see him! Damn, guess he wasn't a great hero like Howard told him after all. He hurt someone. Heroes didn't hurt people. Sighing, he completed the box and started to pack up the few items he owned. It wasn't much. His school books stayed out since he'd need them. The books he bought and enjoyed he packed up. Then his blanket and pillow he bought as well as his DVDs. He put a picture of him and Howard in a frame from their last date between the folds of the blanket.

It made him smile warmly as he searched around for anything else he owned. He put his cellphone charger in his backpack. Better there than in a packed box. When he found nothing else in the desk or bed, he moved to the dresser. He would only need one box but Heidi must have thought he was a packrat or something. Whatever the case, he would only need the one from the looks of it. He didn't buy a lot of clothes. He had five pairs of jeans. Four clean and one on him at the moment. Five shirts, again one being worn by him at the moment. One jacket which he always wore no matter what the weather. One pair of shoes which he also always wore and that was it aside from a pack of five boxers.

He had all he needed. It was all made of pretty decent fabric that could take a beating. Once his clothes were packed, he taped the box up. Marking it with his name and shoving said marker into his bag again. The MP3 speaker was also his but it was a portable one called a mini boombox ball. He could plug it into the headphone jack of his player and press play. It was cool and he bought it for when he didn't want a headset on. Once he cleaned up the room and made the bed to make it look nice, Randy left the room with his box. Shutting the door to the room as best he could. Howard was gone for the day but he wasn't gonna be home like he had hoped. Heidi had enough of him and if he had to go, fine.

A ring made him look at his backpack. His arms were full and he couldn't answer. Whoever it was, they would have to wait. Once he got to his apartment, he could answer. It was with high hopes that it wasn't Howard. He would die if it was because then he would have to tell him he had to move out and then cause trouble and...he couldn't. Not like this, not right now with how things were between him and Heidi. It went off again but he ignored it still. Whoever he had calling him, would have to wait.

"You are growing up," A voice said, making Randy turn to look behind him.

"Nomicon," Randy sighed. "not really, can't even remember half of what I need. How is that growing up?"

The ninja master took the box from his student, "I mean mentally. You are learning to accept your own truths, half of them aren't accurate but you are learning to accept many things. It means you have learned that life won't always be the fairest."

Both started to walk down the sidewalk. Silent as Randy thought about what the ninja master said. It was partially true but how were his versions inaccurate? Did he know something that Randy didn't know? If so, why not tell him? It was probably on his part to ask, maybe? He then spoke up without looking at his master.

"So...what is the truth behind Heidi throwing me out?" Randy asked. "Is it cause I did something bad to her?"

"Quite the opposite really. You saved her and many others multiple times over the months of school time. She simply got tired of Howard's lover taking the guest room from her boyfriend. I saw him once with her only though," The Ninja master replied. "regardless of her hidden reasons, it looked as if she was tired of having you around in general. Either way, it her problem and not yours to fret over. You have a new home...a job and a sorcerer to defeat. That's enough for anyone to not care what others think of them."

The student laughed lightly and nodded. The ninja master had a point. He was a student to a ninja master, a highschool student, a hero, employed citizen and paying rent like an adult would. It was enough stress to make anyone shove worries about...people's ideas of them to the wayside. The news of him being a hero to Heidi made him less worried. It was just Heidi being mean. There was no actual reason to throw him out. She just wanted to.

"Well, either way. I have a home again," Randy said. "...maybe once I am done. You'll find a better ninja student."

Nomicon smiled, "I don't know about that. The worst part is that I can't erase your memory like the past others. It would take away all you have. o once you are done with being the ninja. I'll just move on and not worry about it. Just promise me you won't get jealous."

"I am not like that one guy you had before me. I know the rules. Four years only and y'know what. I won't mind being a normal kid again. Yeah, I'll be able to fight but as Randy, not a ninja," Randy told his master. "Just promise me you'll visit when you can okay? I won't lie. I'll miss kicking but with your help but I'll miss you more. You are a great friend. I need someone like you in my life."

"Then consider me, a permanent friend," His master said with a warm smile. "even if we are far apart, it's how it will stay."

"Thank you," The student nods. "shall we get to my apartment? I gotta move in before the rain the weather guy said was coming comes."

"Yes, let's hurry." Nomicon smiles sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

_Why does love exist_

_when it can shoot your heart so badly with worry?_

Worry, Worry, Worry  
Chapter 9

Randy looked at his phone as he texted Howard from behind the school. His...whatever they were, wasn't replying. Making him wonder what he did wrong or if he did anything to upset him. Maybe...maybe it was that he remembered a lot of things they once said or did to try and hurt one another but would almost make up for it? No...that couldn't be it, otherwise they wouldn't be this close even now. What if it was the idea that Howard didn't see him as the old Randy but new? New memories and personality with all the old memories of the old Randy in him. If that was it...if that was the problem, then he had to fix it.

The old Randy was...a pun making, happy kid with a lot of intelligence behind that clown like exterior. Howard was always up for anything he did with such energy and vigor. The games, music, the shows and constant jokes between them. It was...amazing to see it but at the same time. He couldn't bring it back. The new him was here. Stuck between a rock and a hard place was the best way to describe this feeling. He looked at his phone and sat down. He was working...had money and took Howard on a date...did all he could to show Howard he meant how he felt. So why...did it feel so lonely of late? Why was the redhead ignoring him?

They didn't live together out of respect towards Heidi. They both were getting older and trying to be mature adults. Maybe...maybe it was because he was a guy! Heidi mentioned to a group of girls that some guy was fired for being gay. That had to be it! Howard was looking for a job and if he was seen with Randy out on a date then...he could be undesirable towards copmanies! The ninja looked at his phone when it went off. Howard texted him back at last. Opening it, he read a message that said he was busy and to text back later. He sighed but then got another text. It made him smile.

"Also, I hope to see you at your place tonight. I never got to see it. Love you," Randy read out loud. "...heh, I overthink."

Closing his phone, he threw his bagged lunch away and looked at the school building. He silenced his cell as he headed towards the building. Even if he was overthinking, he would ask Howard tonight. Keeping these thoughts would just...cause trouble. The minute he got home, he could talk it over. Being thankful that he got today off. If worked called, he would have to say no. These thoughts would need to come out into the open. Anything like this would break what they had.

His cell going off made him pull it out. Howard...again. Opening it, the ginger said he was behind him. Making him turn red and shut his phone.

"...I..I don't work tonight," He announced. "...we can in private at my place."

"I know," Howard spoke, walking towards him. "I just...I wanted to see you. I had a feeling you need some...worries straightened out."

Randy licked his lips and nodded, "I just...I overheard Heidi. A man got fired for being gay and then I had to move out and...then we stopped talking for a short time. I thought...I was thinking that you were trying to get a job and...I was in the way. If I am then I am sorry. I never meant to stop your chance at a life as an adult nor hinder it." He started. "I also know that...I am not the Randy you fell for. You..fell for the old one but I can bring him back too if you need me to. I dont know how...but I can try if that is what will make this...us work out."

He stopped at last and saw Howard's stunned look. God, did he overdo it?! He only wanted to be honest with him. Maybe it was overloading his mind after all and the worries he had were just...petty beyond all reasoning!

"That's…" Howard started.

"I'm sorry if I overloaded you but I just...being honest is part of this relationship thing right?" Randy spoke towards him. "...or did you have another thing in mind?"

The ginger smiled at him, "nah, I am glad you were honest cause I can answer all that and more with one answer. One that, whether you like it or not, is what I mean." He said. "You are correct in that you're not the Randy I fell for. I fell his..cockeyed...pun filled spirit. You however are still him. Even if it's a whole new you. I see him on a day to day basis."

"When?" Randy asked.

"Whenever you speak like a genius. He was always proud of his intelligence. You have his smile and laugh, it hasn't changed. You have his looks, which have an innocent charm mixed with...a warmth not many put out. You are welcoming and have been amazing to see fight many battles. Not to mention, you are the Ninja. Even if it ends, you will have those skills for your entire life," Howard replied. "And you just add more by being you. Whether on the phone...text, or in person. You're not the Randy my mind fell for exactly. You're not the Randy my heart loves but in the end...turns out you are him. Just a whole new set of quirks."

He went to speak but couldn't. Even as his boyfriend...thing walked up and grabbed his hands gently. It made him blush but smile at him.

"Besides, I have a job in mind and it's perfect to make sure I can make money and keep you in my life. Even if we dont make it for forever. I will at least have you for a little while," He smiled. "don't give up on me just yet because I am not giving up on you."

Randy smiled as Howard walked around him, hand holding his and pulling him along. They both walked through to the school hallway full of people heading to class. Heidi and girls watching as her brother dragged Randy proudly through the halls. Everyone just watched as they kept going. Even as Randy attempted to take his hand away, Howard kept a firm grip on it as he pulled him close. They reached the class as the second bell rang and took a seat in the back. The ninja saw the nomicon glow but ignored it. Too busy enjoying the moment since Howard was still holding his hand. Even as people filtered in and took their seats. The teacher made him let go but the warmth was still there. His worries were also far from his mind. Even if the conversation was short due to the little time they had left. It made it just a little bit less stressful to know that Howard didn't care what others were thinking.

"After school," Howard whispered to Randy. "we are going to your place. I need to show you my proof of what I mean, okay?"

Randy smiled at his words, "I'd like that."


	10. Chapter 10

_I'd walk 1000 miles_

_Just to see you smile_

Memories

Chapter 10

Relief is what he felt. All the recent pain he had to endure, to suffer through of late due to the lack of memories finally had paid off. To the extent though, he was changed. He had them all back and remembered that in an effort to help the Nomicon kill that blood sucking vampire, bombed and destroyed his only home. The vampire before being killed succeeded in making him a puppet and even brainwashed him without him remembering it or being aware of it. The Nomicon tried to warn him too. It was sad to know that in the end, neither could have prevented him from being a victim. The damage was done now though. The vampire did win. He changed Randy into someone else. Taking what he original, happy teen who wanted nothing more than to be the ninja and be popular as Randy to what he was now. Not caring about what he did so long as he could to save others. There was also a downside. He couldn't mind wipe himself. If he did, there would once again be nothing left. No memories for him to look back on.

Like McAntfee, he would know he was once the ninja. Unlike him though, he could accept that he wasn't and move on. Hero or not, he really didn't care if he was a hero. If his time came, and it would soon, so be it. Howard and him could be an item and have nothing stopping them from doing that. Mcfist would leave him alone and yeah granted...he'd be. Bugging some poor kid in highschool but it would be what the Nomicon's job to train them. They were going to be in good hands. He would help if needed though. His memory wouldn't hindered that urge to help in him. The one upside though, the one true upside to all this suffering and pain.

He had it all back. The memories Howard spoke of, the people and lessons he had learned and remembered that earned him the honor roll title...it was back. He could die happy knowing he knew who he once was. Even if that Randy couldn't come back completely, he could safely tell Howard he remembered it all. It was one thing to think then do though. Since getting together and coming out to their school, it had taken a turn for the worse. Many anti-gay students teased them and while Howard didn't care and made sure he had the student body leave him to his lifestyle. Randy didn't like it. He loved Howard and seeing the student body judge his lover based on just his orientation hurt. The ginger wasn't letting him go and he wouldn't let go for the world himself. It just...hurt.

Even now as he headed to his apartment from his job at the movie theatre, it hurt to know what Howard had to endure. It didn't bother him. He was gay, what could he do about it? Nothing, absolutely nothing and they could deal with that fact. Howard also loved to remind him that even if Randy quit being the ninja, he would move in with Randy. It definitely made Heidi mad a bit when she heard her ginger brother was gay and worst got together with him, the resident loser. It only made him snap back at her before coming to Randy's place in the rain. It was sweet to know he defended Randy so much.

It only served to make him show Howard that he had already made room for a roommate in the future. Then telling him that the one roommate he wanted was him. The look on Howard's face that day. He swore it made him skyrocket to cloud 9 and on.

At the moment, he was texting Howard while walking home. The ginger was coming over and unlike last time, where that "visit" they had was meant for one thing and never happened due to shitty circumstance. It was gonna happen and the ginger made it clear to him to be ready. He was gonna wine and dine and then proceed to make Randy swoon right into bed with him. The idea made him turn red but also anticipate what exactly his boyfriend planned. A ring made his thoughts scatter when his phone rang off with an unknown number. He answered though and hesitantly held it to his ear.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone.

"You turned my brother against me, didn't you?" A female said.

"...who is this?" Randy asked.

"It's me, Andy, you big jerk," She said to him.

"...hello Heidi" The ninja sighed as he saw his apartment coming up. "what did I do now? Make him hit you? Did I make him lock you out like last week? Oh wait maybe I brainwashed him like that same week to kidnap your car keys to take me home due a severe thunderstorm."

"Shut up! You made him…" She started.

He didn't wait for her to buffer and hung up. Ignoring the phone as it rang once more but he ignored it. Reaching the staircase leading up to the second floor and then turning to head to the last door on the right end. Making him pass many neighbors and waving as he headed to his place. Stopping when he saw the door open, carefully pulling a knife out as he entered. It was dark inside. Making his sense go on alert as he kept the door open. The house was clean and no signs of being ransacked like a normal robbery. The living room was empty and when he checked the kitchen, empty too. Moving to the bathroom, he saw it empty and there was no one in the bathtub or the closet in the hallway. Once in his room, he saw Howard on the bed. Staring out the window with a broken cell phone on the floor.

"Howard," Randy said hiding the knife as he headed over to him. "how did you.."

"I made a copy of your key," Howard told him. "You fell asleep on the drive to your place remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Randy said sitting next to him.

"I made a copy to make sure I could get in if you were sick or hurt. I kept it close," Howard sighed.

Grabbing his boyfriend's hand, he held it tightly.

"I had a fight with Heidi. I told her I was moving in with you. She lost it Randy," He said looking at him. "...blamed you for making me who I am today. How could she say that?"

"I'm sorry about her but I know how to make your day," Randy said holding Howard's arm. "it will make you thrilled."

The less than descriptive information made his boyfriend smile as he leaned closer to him. Making Randy press their foreheads together as Randy started to speak.

"I remembered it all," He said seeing Howard's eyes brighten up. "all those battles we fought, the issues with the Nomicon, NomiRandy, all of that and more. I got it all back."

"Even the day I asked you out, the start of our senior year?" Howard asked him.

He got a nod as Randy touched his hands against Howard's cheeks gently, "my answer is and was yes." He gently kissed Howard to show he meant it.

When he moved back, Howard was blushing but he got a hug from him and a muffled "I love you" from the ginger. It made him laugh as he finally saw a closet with two boxes inside. Both marked Howard, a clear sign that meant the argument lead to him leaving Heidi to live alone with their parents. Suited him just fine though, he had a life to live and thankfully it was gonna be alongside Howard.

* * *

**At last, its done! Tell me what y'all think okay? **


End file.
